


Faustian Premise

by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: F/M, Raoulstine with just the slightest bit of Erik/Christine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnHeiressofaSOLDIER/pseuds/AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leroux. In which Christine finally realizes she's in love with Raoul--in seeing just how much he's willing to sacrifice for her, and how different he is from the rest of his class--but she's already sold her soul, so it might be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faustian Premise

  
Christine was sobbing. Though she was with Erik on the lake now–so she tried not to let it show, and rather tried to play it off like she was moved by his beautiful music–she couldn’t help thinking of her now certain love for Raoul, and just how cruel it was that God was playing her in such a way.  
  
Though she often spoke to Raoul of her love for him–trying to reassure him, as it was–she had spoken so strongly to him a bit prematurely.  
  
She’d cared about Raoul, yes she had, just as she cared about Erik–and she wanted some sort of salvation from the man with the torture chamber, and that same man who had killed a few, and injured many more, through his frightful loosening of the chandelier–but she hadn’t been a hundred percent certain of her feelings for either man.  
  
Now Christine was, however, and it was perhaps one of the most glorious things she could ever imagine, but it was also awful, for she had discovered her love for Raoul in a moment where she couldn’t be with him, and… maybe even when it was already too late.  
  
And all it had taken was finding out that Raoul _had_ seen her in that carriage all those nights ago–and had chased after her, even–to make her fall head over heels in love with him.  
  
She wasn’t oblivious to what the higher class thought of her, after all, and so the fact the vicomte had wanted to aid her (despite everything) really spoke well of his character, Christine thought, and even finally made sense to her things she’d only been able to guess about his feelings for her before.  
  
He’d spoken of it so lightly, too, as if there had been no other choice but to follow after her and her mystery “lover” that night, and it was almost such that Christine fell at _Raoul’s_ feet then–dreaming of perhaps begging him to take her away, and also to stay as far away from her and Erik as humanly possible.  
  
Because _she_ , of course, knew well the dangers that might have fallen on Raoul that night, had he walked just a bit further, and that might even fall upon him still.  
  
But even so, even though the stakes were impossibly high, Christine couldn’t imagine Raoul ever giving up on her. He was very much the kind of hero she’d loved reading about as a girl in that way.  
  
Instead of being a skilled nobleman going after perhaps Christian children (as the stories would have told it), however, he was searching for the very flawed her, and against an opponent that he couldn’t even dream of winning against.  
  
Raoul truly was a hero, but the real kind–that truly were a fish out of water and with very slim chances, indeed, and she…  
  
Christine was stuck with the villain, and part villainess herself, for all she was putting everyone through.  
  
“You have stopped singing for a long time now, Christine. Might it be that you’re thinking about your vicomte and your false engagement?”  
  
“I’m thinking of a man that is but a brother to me,” Christine corrected through a lie, as she resisted the urge to try and hide her face behind her curtain of blonde hair and cry some more.  
  
The golden ring that she always wore was now beginning to slip from her finger, and Christine hastily moved to fix it; she knew well what would happen should she ever lose the ring and kind-Erik’s favor, didn’t she?  
  
And as for the fabled Phantom himself, he was now moving towards the siren.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble that I came up with. Nothing too special.
> 
> And usually... I don't believe that Christine was somewhat playing Raoul at all, or both sides. I know that some people do--and some people truly believe that she was also in love with Erik--but I just don't see it that way, personally.
> 
> But for this story, both of those things sort of ended up happening. And it was kind of fun looking at Christine in a way that I never have before, actually:)
> 
> Oh, and the title is based on how often "Faust" is performed in the novel, of course. But in this, Christine is seeing herself as the devil somewhat (as she's somewhat victim blaming herself here), and Raoul as the soul being fought over in that story. You could maybe even go as far as to saying Christine maybe even somewhat sees Erik as God in this, but I really don't think so on that one.
> 
> Yeah...


End file.
